


Burning Desire

by niscord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaming, M/M, Nintendo - Freeform, Romance, Smut, sex words, tennis mention, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niscord/pseuds/niscord
Summary: Sometimes, you have to give an old flame another chance to ignite a new one. A story of love and loss.edit: what do you mean what does implied mean. i'll kill you. read a book. eat a horse. we are all godless bastards.





	1. Heaven is a Place on Earth With You (Let's Play a Video Game)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i'm nis and this is my first fanfic!! pls be gentle, i worked hard!!! :))

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

_Everything I do_

_I tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on earth with you_

 

Waluigi sighed heavily as he reclined back in his La-Z-Boy, resting his aching shoulders from his daily tennis matches. The room was quiet, peaceful-- a stark contrast to the events of the previous week. Waluigi was slowly lulled into a half-sleep by the stillness of the room. A small groan escaped from his lips as he sunk further into the recliner, feeling the tension slowly seeping from his bones. The relaxation was cut short as he heard a small knock on his door. Suddenly, his tumbly did a rumbly, body craving a cronch. The knocking persisted, but Waluigi cared not, for he only cared to fill his own desire; munching and crunching.

 

The door suddenly came flying off its hinges, slamming against the far wall and rocking the entire household. Waluigi looked over at the empty space where the door once stood, and who should he find there but Sans Undertale?

 

As Waluigi sat in his chair, frozen with fear, he could feel his pores open. Sweat cascaded down his body, saturating his purple shirt and black joveralls, causing him to be a dirty, dirty sweat boy. Sans Undertale looked at Waluigi, frozen in place, and slowly reached into his basketball shorts. He pulled out Bethesda’s hit game, Skyrim: REMASTERED (released 28 October 2016), available now at GameStop. He began to shout, demanding to know if Waluigi owned a copy of Todd Howard’s hit game; if not, there would be a price to pay. Waluigi smirked, reached into his joveralls, and pulled out a copy of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe™ for the Nintendo Switch© (released 28 April 2017).

 

The tumbly of the man with the purple hat rumblied once more. “If you’re so hungry, cronch on this bone, sweatboy!” spoke Sans Undertale, hearing his intestinal sounds. At this remark, the long, pointed ears of Waluigi grew red with shame and… arousal. Upon noticing how the scrawny man seemed to flush, the skeletal whorrore (Translator's Note: horror whore) chuckled, casually approaching him and placing a hand on his hip, stroking it gently with the phalanges that for a normal man would be thumbs. He slid his hand into the pockets of Waluigi’s joveralls, gently pressing a bony digit into his side.  

 

“Is that a Nintendo Switch (released 3 March 2017) in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Sans purred.

 

Waluigi pulled out a Nintendo Switch - a very cool, stylish purple one - and handed it to the bony prince. Retaining his smile, Sans Undertale opened his mouth and - with his long, blue, slimy, shimmering tongue - undid Waluigi’s joveralls to reveal twin remote controllers. He retracted his wet, writhing tongue, and removed the two controllers, handing one to Waluigi.

 

“WAH-!” (translation: No, wait!) Waluigi said, gently reaching his hand out to Sans’ strong jaw, pleading with him. “WAH!” (translation: Bring that bad boy back out!) Filled with insatiable desire, he looked at where Sans’ lips would be and licked his own. Unsure of how he should perform a kiss on this skeleton man’s bony face, Waluigi, blushing furiously, simply decided to insert the Mario Kart 8 Deluxe cartridge into the Nintendo Switch. He and Sans Undertale both collapsed in front of the television, sending each other heated looks. Waluigi sat, trying to not draw attention to the fact that he was staring transfixed at the skeletal man’s phalanges as they clicked the TV on, face burning a deeper red as he inquired to himself how they would feel inside one of his 4 assholes.

 

The small skeleton turned to face Waluigi, with a grin and wink, and in a seductive tone asked, “Are you ready to have a bad time?” The beanpole-esque purple man felt as if his face might melt off as he leaned forward to power on the Switch, jolting and gasping when he felt a bony hand caress the rightmost curve of his ass. His 4 assholes quivered with excitement, and he knew that he was ready for whatever Sans would give him.

 

Waluigi watched the Switch power on in delight. He turned to face his future skeletal lover. He suddenly came to a realization: Sans Undertale looked shockingly like his ex-boyfriend, Komaeda from Dangan Ronpa. “WAH!” (translation: Uh oh!) he exclaimed. He felt himself growing strangely more aroused by this realization.

 

Sans began to walk towards him slowly, smoothly slipping his footwear off as he did. He looked at Waluigi through his lidded orbits and said, in a sultry voice, “I sure hope nobody sucks and tickles my widdle toesies…” punctuating this sentence with a soft giggle. Slowly and seductively, Waluigi leaned over and gently pulled one of Sans Undertale’s feet towards him. With an atrocious popping sound, Sans’ foot dislocated from the rest of his skeleton; looking up at Sans, he slowly eased Sans’ middle toe into his mouth. Waluigi giggled with his lips around Sans’ toe and, without warning, bit down hard enough to separate the bones.

 

Waluigi quickly cronched the bone into dust before Sans had the chance to even process what had been done. “WAH!” (translation: HAHA! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I’VE FINALLY STOLEN YOUR POWERS SANS UNDERTALE!

 

“You wahsshole! And to think I was going to enter those 4 sweet holes with my widdle toesies!” cried Sans. “WAH!” (translation: How about this?) Waluigi grimaced. He continued, “WAH!” (translation: If you can beat me at my own game, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (released 28 April 2017), you can have your precious powers AND my 4 entrances!) he declared, trying to conceal the arousal the image of Sans in his sphincter caused.

 

Had Sans’ face not been transfixed in a permanent grin already, he would have grinned. “Sounds like a plan.” He picked up one of the Nintendo Joycons (the blue one, obviously), tossing the other to his hopefully future sub (translator’s note: sub means uke). Waluigi caught the Joycon out of the air, bringing it to his mouth and licking the tip seductively. Sans smirked, and his blue tongue slithered out of his mouth, licking his own Joycon from top to bottom in a display of dominance.

 

The pair plunged headfirst into the beautifully rendered racing on the iconic Rainbow Road. Sans played Dry Bowser and, of course, Waluigi played Lucario. Both began to sweat profusely, their unblinking eyes fixated intensely on the screen as they drift and sabotage their way across the beautiful gay imagery. After an arduous, seemingly eternal, race, Waluigi started at the screen, dumbfounded at what just happened. If only that damned blue shell hadn’t gotten me, he thought. The room suddenly grew dark and Sans slowly got to his feet, laughing.

 

“W-wah…” (translation: how is this possible?)

 

Sans began to walk towards Waluigi. He slowly licked his fingers and - through some kind of fucked up magic involving flexibility probably - toesies, lubing them up and preparing to penetrate Waluigi. He tensed up as his joveralls were ripped from his body.

 

Sans was surprised to see, rather than a birthday suit underneath Waluigi’s joveralls, Waluigi simply wore a jhong - half denim, half silk. If the skeletal swain had blood and flesh, he would be blushing furiously due to his arousal. Waluigi tensed at the first touch of bone on his sensitive stomach, fingers like loose stones on the edge of a cliff: hard, raspy, making sudden, treacherous motions… and tempting him to jump off the edge of everything he’d ever known. By the time they started to pry into his jhong to lock around his swelling shaft, his hands were guiding Sans’, pushing them eagerly, deeper and faster. Sans refused to move faster though, teasing cruelly, waiting for the perfect moment to rip his jhong from his body and expose him totally.

 

“W-wah…” (translation: J-just do it already…) Waluigi moaned softly, pushing his plush asses into Sans’ waiting hands. Sans chuckled lowly and, without warning, ripped the jhong off of the lanky man’s body in one quick move. “Wah!” (translation: Wah!) Waluigi cried out in surprise. They grinned at each other affectionately, as Sans began his hand’s journey to Waluigi’s four buttholes.

 

“Wait a second!” They both whipped their heads towards the source of the noise. Standing at where the door would be had Sans not ripped it off was a furious Komaeda. “How could you do this to me, Waluigi?” he cried, tears in his eyes.

 

“WAH!” (translation: It’s not what it looks like!) Waluigi exclaimed, ignoring the fact that his bottom half was entirely exposed to the fresh autumn breeze flowing in from his empty door frame as Sans made his way towards his quadruplicate pleasure tunnels.

 

Surprisingly, Sans didn’t seem to have an adverse reaction to anything that was happening, only continuing his journey to Waluigi’s various holes. “I mean, you guys broke up, so should it matter?” If he could, he would have widened his smile at that moment. “Besides, nobody said you couldn’t join in.”

 

 

To Be Continued...


	2. I Have Never Regretted My Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings at end if you want that kinda thing my dude

Komaeda sauntered over to Waluigi's favorite La-Z-Boy, sitting on the back of the chair while resting his feet on the seat of the recliner. He slowly unzipped his pants, directing the two fornicators before him, "How about you two keep going then, and I'll join in in just a second?" He began to palm at his crotch, waiting to see if the two boys would put on a show. Waluigi was happy to oblige. Through the openings in Sans' skeletal body Komaeda could see the five cheeked man sigh with pleasure, desperate for his insatiable appetites to be satisfied.

 

Komaeda pulled a luscious silk ribbon out of his sexy cargo shorts, and handed it to Waluigi's sex skeleton, Sans Undertale. "Put it on him." the whitette demanded. Waluigi smirked, gently grabbing the ribbon from Sans' waiting hands. Turning to his ex, Komaeda Ronpa, he tied the ribbon around the frail man's neck in a gorgeous bow. It was obvious this was not their first time doing this. As Komaeda moaned in appreciation, they heard from behind them, "Wait, no. That's not where I meant for you to tie that at all."

  
"Hey fuck you, man," Komaeda grumbled between choked moans. Sans raised up his hands in surrender. "Sheesh, I was just saying."

  
Waluigi rolled his eyes at the two of them. “Wah!” (translation: Look, are we doing this or what?)

  
Komaeda crossed his arms in a display of petulance. "I dunno, the mood is kinda ruined, Wahg." (translation note: pronounced wah-j)

 

"Wah!" (translation: No, it's not Komeada! Y-you can still watch...), spoke Waluigi desperately.

  
"That's... not enough for me Waluigi. I need to have you now." uttered Komeada in shame. His face hardened as he slowly raised his hand to his pale neck, and smoothly pulled the bow of the black ribbon until it fell limp into his hand. Waluigi was stricken with the reminder of his love and lust for Komeada as he watched him move. He saw the look in his slender ex's eyes, and as if he had read his mind, knew what to do.

  
The pink nosed man quickly took hold of the two boney arms clutching his ass. He forced them together while Komeada pulled a chair from the dining table.  
"Wha-what are you doing?", exclaimed Sans Undertale in fear.

  
In a second Waluigi forces Sans upwards, and into the chair. Komeada took Sans' wrists into his clammy grasp behind the middle rung of Sans' new seat and secured the ribbon around them.

 

As he felt the silk being tied around his wrists, Sans felt himself shudder slightly, sighing with pleasure, before coming to his senses and glaring backwards at Komaeda. “What are you guys-” he started to say, before Komaeda shushed him forcefully from behind.

 

“You don’t speak.”

 

The skeletal man growled, but otherwise didn’t speak, simply choosing to avert his eyes and direct his gaze back towards Waluigi- oh, fuck, _Waluigi._

 

Waluigi had clearly taken the opportunity to tease his lovers, one of which wasn’t able to do anything, by glaring erotic daggers at them and cupping his wapackage with his right hand. At the sight of this, Sans couldn’t help but involuntarily moan.

 

Waluigi slowly removed his jhong again, which had returned to his waluinus thanks to its enchantment, and gripped it like a lightsaber, aiming it straight for Komaeda. “Wah!” (Translation: Come here bad boy baby cat honey lips.)

 

"No. I have a better idea." Komaeda said, gripping Waluigi's sausage and guiding it to one of Sans' eye holes. Komaeda too, released his thick rod from his checkered boxers. "Now, do what I do."

  
Their large, throbbing members were inserted into Sans Undertale's cavernous, wet eye sockets. Waluigi began to explode his hot juices, but Komaeda shoved him out and scolded him. "Not yet, your bussy goes too soon." Sans began to scream in agony. "I'M FUCKING BLIND!" he yelled, gripping his face.

 

Before Sans had time to gather himself, Komaeda gripped Sans Undertale's skull with both his hands. Sans could only gaze up hopelessly as Komaeda glanced back at Waluigi and said, with a snide smirk, "Watch this!"

  
Komaeda plunged his lance of love deep into the void of Sans Undertale's socket.

Waluigi watched in anticipation, as over the sound of Komaeda's strained, forceful grunting, he heard the distinct sound of bones shattering as Komaeda's stiff member pierced through the back of Sans Undertale's ocular cavity. Waluigi gasped in horror as his two fuck-buddies began screaming in agony... and pleasure.

 

Sans' sockets welled up with tears; he could feel Komaeda’s member ramming into his skull. as his head hit the back of the chair over and over. He felt himself being lulled into a familiar rhythm. The pain was intense, but so good.

 

With a start, Waluigi realized his old ex was about to kill Sans, his new lover. He absolutely couldn't let that happen, but he knew that he still had Sans' powers, which would be able to give him life anew. Regretfully, as he did not like having to blind his love, Waluigi put his member back into Sans' socket. His love for Sans drove him to his edge and as he let go, Sans' powers were returned to him.

 

To Be Continued...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -toe sucking  
> -eye fuckin  
> -being mean >:(  
> -gore,,?  
> -near death


End file.
